Never Been Loved
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: THREESHOT-T&G. A collection of my slightly altered Never Been Loved story, prequel, and sequel. The basic storyline is that no one loves Gabriella and Troy finds her crying in his backyard one day.
1. Before She Was Loved

Gabriella Montez walked into East High School, dreading the day ahead of her. She never had good days at school-or good days in general. During all her classes she was made fun of, and at home she was either home alone or her mom, Maria, was home screaming at her to do stuff around the house for her while she just sat down and did nothing for herself.

"Excuse me," mumbled a girl with blonde hair rather rudely as she shoved Gabriella out of the way instead of waiting for her to move.

_Sharpay_, thought Gabriella. _The first person to be mean to me today._

"Oh, look, it's the stupid shy girl," a cheerleader spoke. The other cheerleaders who were with her laughed as the first cheerleader shoved Gabriella.

"Hey, you're not cool," said a boy rudely.

_Stupid Troy Bolton. Just because he's the basketball captain doesn't give him any right to be mean to me_, Gabriella thought as tears began coming into her eyes at the frustration of everyone being mean to her.

"Cry cry cry, you're such a baby," Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, laughed.

Troy was apparently amused by his friend's words.. "Yeah, maybe you should go find your preschool. Let me go tell a teacher to drive you to it."

"Where'd you get that shirt?" asked Sharpay, who had come back. "It's too big for you and it makes you look

weirder than you already do. And you should straighten your hair-there's nothing pretty about curls. And did you ever hear the words 'lip gloss' or 'eye shadow?'" She reached over and took the hair clip Gabriella was wearing out of her hair. "Well there's one ugly thing gone from you."

"Do you ever talk to anyone?" questioned a girl with brown hair as she walked by.

Gabriella went into an empty room and cried. Why did everyone have to be so mean to her? What did she ever do to deserve the treatment she was receiving?

"I know you're there, you stupid crying girl," commanded a cheerleader, coming into the room and hitting Gabriella's arm. "Snap out of the baby stage and act your age-like me."

Gabriella just moved over and continued crying.

"Fine, if you wanna be embarrassed, that's fine. I'll go text all my friends that Gabriella Montez is a big baby who cries over nothing," the cheerleader said, getting out her phone and beginning to text. Then she yelled,

"HEY EVERYONE; GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS CRYING! COME HERE TO SEE HER BEING A BIG

BABY!"

A group of students came to the room where Gabriella was. "You are so stupid," one of them called out.

"You should go to a school for weird people," another one commented.

"And what kind of name is Gabriella? It has too many letters. I don't even think you can spell it," teased yet another one.

"You are the only girl in this school who doesn't like me," Troy pointed out in a smart tone.. "What's your problem?"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, you don't fit in."

Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore. She finally said, "Leave me alone. Please. I don't like you because you always make fun of me. And I don't care if I don't fit in."

"Wow, you said your first words," Chad spoke, clapping in false amazement.

Everyone who was there laughed.

Gabriella sighed as she wished all the people who were being hurtful toward her would go away. She couldn't stand the treatment she was getting anymore. But she knew there was nothing that could make it stop.

* * *

Gabriella went into her house to see her mother sitting down in the living room.

"Go get me a snack," Maria ordered her daughter.

Gabriella put down her school stuff and went into the kitchen, frustrated. "What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Chips and dip. The onion dip. And I want it in one of those little bowls and I want the chips on a plate," Gabriella's mom instructed unpleasantly.

"Alright," Gabriella sighed. She got her mom's food and took it to her.

"I don't want this many chips, you little brat! I don't wanna get fat and lazy from junk food!"

"Okay."

"ALL I WANT IS A SNACK AND YOU GO AND MESS UP EVERYTHING! FOR THE PAST SIXTEEN AND A HALF YEARS YOU NEVER MADE ME HAPPY! AFTER WHAT I WENT THROUGH FOR NINE MONTHS TO HAVE YOU, I EXPECT MORE!"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella muttered, forcing herself to hold in the tears she longed to allow to drip down her cheeks..

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Well I'll get you the right amount of chips then alright?" Gabriella offered.

"No, never mind. Just turn on the TV, shut up, and go to your room! No dinner tonight for you. Only for me!

And it better be ready at six o' clock or else you're gonna be in BIG trouble."

"O-okay," Gabriella stammered, scared. She turned on the TV, then went up to her room. She laid down on her bed and cried. She didn't know why her mom hated her. She wished she was never even born since she had nothing to

live for. She didn't know what to do.

After Maria was done eating dinner, she announced, "I have to go. Bye." She then went out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Gabriella then decided she had to leave the horrible place she was in. She would run away and go somewhere no one

hated her. She went upstairs, got on her shoes, and went back down. She ran out the door without a coat, since she didn't have one, and after shutting the door ran as fast as she could. When she couldn't run anymore, she sat down in the snowy grass and cried. She was upset still, and tried to tell herself she would be somewhere better soon. But she couldn't stop her tears. She just sat there and cried. But soon she would find someone who would love her, although she didn't think so.


	2. Never Been Loved

It was a Friday night in the middle of winter. There was a little bit of snow lying on the ground. Troy went outside to get his basketball that he had left in his backyard when he saw someone sitting in the snowy grass of his yard. He walked over. It was Gabriella, a girl from his school that no one liked that much. She was crying and shivering from the cold since she wasn't wearing a coat. Troy went up to her and gently touched her shoulder. Even though he didn't care for her, he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Gabriella turned around. "Is this your yard? Sorry," she mumbled, standing up to leave.

"It's okay," Troy spoke gently.

"But you hate me," she sobbed. "Everyone does."

"Look, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to hurt you in any way," Troy consoled. "I want to help you."

"If I told you anything, you'd just get mad at me."

"Well at least come inside and warm up a little. You're shivering."

Gabriella smiled a little through her tears. "Thanks."

"Can I give you a hug?" Troy wanted to know.. "You look like you need one."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy put his arms around Gabriella's waist and held her close to him, gently stroking her dark hair. "It's okay," he murmured gently.

Gabriella immediately felt she could trust Troy. She hugged him back and snuggled against him so she would be warmer. Then, she allowed a fresh batch of tears to run down her face.

"You'll be okay," Troy comforted, trying to calm Gabriella down. "Let's go inside and get you warmed up."

Gabriella didn't let go of him, so Troy just kept holding her close to him, guessing that she wasn't ready to go inside yet. After about five minutes, he asked, "Do you want anything?"

"Everyone hates me," Gabriella whimpered, crying harder and burying her face in his chest.

"Oh, that's not true," Troy told his new friend, bending down to press a gentle kiss on her head. Suddenly, he felt that Gabriella wasn't someone to hate. She was just lonely and upset. He started feeling that he cared about her more than he thought he did at school.

"Yes it is," Gabriella cried, holding onto Troy tighter. "My mom leaves me home alone almost every night, everyone at school thinks I'm stupid and makes fun of me, and I never can talk to anyone." It felt good to her to finally tell someone how she felt.

"It's okay," Troy said.

Gabriella continued crying. Troy began stroking her hair again. He understood why she was upset. He would be upset, too if no one wanted to talk to him.

"I just don't know what I did," Gabriella continued. "My mom hates me. When she is home, she only yells at me to get her stuff and do stuff around the house. It's been like that since I was born. She says she never wanted any kids, and that she hates me. I try to make friends at school, but no one wants to talk to me. I don't know what I did. You're the first person ever who hugged me in my life and it feels so good. I'm sorry, I know that I'm probably annoying you by clinging and all, but I don't want to let go of you."

"You don't have to," Troy assured. "I promise, it's okay. And I also promise that if you come inside, I'll take care of you and love you." He couldn't believe what he had just said. He just started talking to her fifteen minutes ago and he was already thinking that he loved her?

"You don't need to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not just saying it; I promise I will."

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "No one has ever loved me before."

"Okay. Well do you want to go inside?"

"I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

"I'll carry you," Troy offered, gently lifting her off the ground and holding her in his arms. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her head in his shoulder, and closed her eyes to relax.

When they got inside, Troy sat down on a chair in his living room, still holding Gabriella. Gabriella finally let go of him and just sat on his lap. He gently took her small hand in his fingers and squeezed it gently.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at him.

"Do you want anything?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella shook her head no and snuggled against his chest.

Troy let go of her hand and put both his arms around her. Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was his father, Jack.

"Hey, Troy," Jack greeted. Then she stopped when he saw Gabriella snuggled against Troy, tear stains still on her cheeks. "Who's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Troy didn't argue with Jack. "This is Gabriella from my school. You never saw her before?"

"I don't think she's in my gym class," Jack said. He taught gym at East High in addition to coaching the basketball team. "And you didn't tell me you were dating."

"Well I kind of just started getting to know her tonight."

"Oh, ok. Well I was just wondering if you know where your mom went."

"Out to the store to get milk," Troy replied, beginning to stroke Gabriella's hair.

"Oh. Well do you two want anything?"

"Gabby, you want anything?" asked Troy.

"Can I have a little bit of water?" she requested.

"Dad, she wants some water," Troy informed his father.

A minute later, Jack handed Gabriella a cup of water with ice.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled politely. She lifted her head from Troy's chest to drink her water. Putting the empty cup down on the table in front of the chair, she snuggled back into Troy.

Well, I'll leave you two alone," Troy's dad said, leaving the room.

"Do you want to stay here overnight?" questioned Troy, kissing Gabriella's head gently.

"Could I?"

"Of course. I wouldn't make sure you were okay outside if I was just going to abandon you when you stopped crying."

"Okay, then," Gabriella agreed.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep now?" Troy wanted to know, carefully pushing a curl behind Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella nodded.

Troy lifted Gabriella off the ground. "You're like my little baby now," he commented.

"Is that okay?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes," Troy answered, kissing her cheek as he went in his room and sat down on his bed.

Gabriella smiled as she felt his lips on her cheek. No one had ever kissed her before, either. To be exact, no one had even shown her any affection. So Gabriella clung to Troy because she was worried that if she let go, she would be forced back into the terrible world she hated where no one liked her. "Troy, thank you for being nice to me," she said.

"I don't know why people don't like you, baby," Troy murmured. He didn't realize that he had called her 'baby' at first. He was too carried away thinking about how pretty he thought she was.

"Am I really your baby?" wondered Gabriella, clinging tighter to Troy.

"Yes," Troy responded, gently stroking her hair. "You're a great girl. I shouldn't have listened when all my friends told me you were weird."

"Thanks for understanding me, too," Gabriella smiled. "And I just want to tell you that I don't want to go home."

"Ever?"

"No, never."

"Then stay with me. I'm starting to love you already."

"I'm not being too clingy?"

"No, I think it's cute."

Gabriella blushed a little.

"So, do you want to go to bed?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You wanna sleep on my bed?" asked Troy. "I can go sleep downstairs."

"Can you stay with me for a little bit?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course," Troy said. He laid Gabriella down in bed and got in next to her. "You comfy enough?" he checked.

Gabriella nodded and snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You sleep for as long as you want, you hear me?"

Gabriella nodded. "Um, Troy, sometimes, well, a lot actually, I-I have bad dreams." Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Aw, poor baby," Troy remarked softly, kissing Gabriella's cheek. "Do you want me to sleep here with you all night?"

"Could you?"

Troy nodded.

"Okay, then yes."

Troy kissed her cheek again.

"Troy, what does love feel like?" questioned Gabriella. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm starting to love you."

"If you're sure, then it's probably love," Troy replied, gently stroking his friend's hair. Then, after a pause her hesitantly requested, "Um, can I.....can I kiss you? Like a real kiss?"

Gabriella lifted her head and nodded. Troy gently pressed his lips onto hers, and they kissed, Troy occasionally licking and very gently love-biting Gabriella's lips so as not to hurt her. Gabriella began to do the same to Troy.

When they couldn't breathe anymore, the two stopped and gently pulled away from each other. "That felt so good," Gabriella breathed, allowing her head to drop back down onto the soft pillow.

"I know," Troy said. "It did. That was actually my first kiss," he added.

"Really?"

"I just haven't really liked a girl until now," Troy said. "I mean, yeah, I've dated, but never kissed."

"Well you're good at it," Gabriella commented, feeling a but ashamed.

"Well let's go to sleep now." Troy reached over and turned off his light before wrapping his arms around Gabriella, who was already half asleep. "You can stay with me forever," he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella suddenly became more awake and hugged him tighter. "Okay, I think I will then."

"I'm glad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Then they both fell fast asleep. Gabriella was glad she had finally found someone who loved her and who she could love back.


	3. A New Family

"Gabriella, can't you just give me the answer?" Troy begged. Gabriella was over at his house. He was her only friend still, well actually he had become her boyfriend, but he was still the only one who talked to her when he didn't have to. They were doing their homework, and Troy wanted Gabriella to tell him the answer to a geometry problem.

"No, Troy," Gabriella giggled. "I gave you a hint about how to find the answer, but that's all I'm gonna do."

"Okay," Troy sighed. But his mind actually wasn't on geometry, it was on something else. "Gabriella," he said suddenly, "I have an idea!"

"An idea on how to figure out the problem or an idea on something else?" asked Gabriella.

"Something else. Since your mom doesn't like you and she's barely home and you get lonely and stuff, how about you come live with me?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella thought for a minute. "Well, that would be nice, but what about your parents? Wouldn't they mind if they had a fourth person living in their house?"

"They could adopt you," Troy pointed out.. "I know it sounds really weird, but it could work. Anyway, you're already

gonna be part of the family someday."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella wondered.

"Well we are getting married someday, right?"

"Troy!" Gabriella smiled, letting out a small laugh as she placed her head in Troy's lap. "We were doing homework and this whole time you were thinking about getting married and stuff?"

"Yeah," Troy answered. "Anyway, my parents said yes about you spending the night here tonight." Gabriella and Troy had sleepovers a lot since Gabriella didn't really like being in a house by herself all the time. Troy's parents let them since they trusted they wouldn't do anything they shouldn't. And they never did. They would both get into Troy's bed, lie down, talk for a little, then go to sleep. Sometimes they would snuggle just a little if it was a cold night or if Gabriella wanted comfort on a day people were being really, really mean to her. On school nights, they wouldn't stay up later than ten.

"Awesome," Gabriella smiled, sitting back up and trying to focus on her homework again. But she couldn't. "Troy,"

she said. "Are you serious about me living here?"

"Of course I am," Troy replied. "I'll go ask my parents now." He stood up and started walking towards his bedroom door. "I'll be right back," he told Gabriella.

Troy just smiled at her and walked downstairs, where both of his parents-Jack and Lucille-were. "Mom, Dad, can you adopt Gabriella?" he asked.

"What?" both of Troy's parents asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Troy said. "She basically lives here already and her mom doesn't want anything to do with her pretty much, so can you?"

"Troy, that costs a lot of money," Lucille pointed out. "And we can't just take someone else's daughter."

"But her mom doesn't care about her. No one cares about her except me. And you both do, too, I think," Troy said.

"Yeah," Lucille confirmed. "Gabriella's a nice girl and we already try to treat her as if she were our own daughter, especially since I hear you talking about marrying her someday."

"Um...that was.....just a....thought?"

Both of Troy's parents laughed. "What about her dad?" Jack wanted to know.

"She never talks about her dad. I don't know if she's even met him before," Troy acknowledged.

"Well I know you really like Gabriella, so maybe we can work something out. But we can't just take over someone else's daughter. It's illegal," Lucille told her son.

"And do you have proof that Gabriella's mom doesn't want anything to do with her?" Jack asked.

"From what she told me, it sounds like it," Troy answered.

"Well we'll see," Lucille promised. "But for now, just let her spend the night."

"Okay," Troy agreed reluctantly. He really wanted Gabriella to live at his house all the time. Three months ago he had hated her, now he always wanted her around. He walked back upstairs.

"I'm guessing it was a no," Gabriella observed, seeing the disappointment on Troy's face.

"It was a maybe. But it'd probably gonna be a no."

"Don't worry," Gabriella comforted, going over to Troy to hug him. "It'll be fine."

* * *

"Troy, I've been thinking about Gabriella living here," Lucille began, "And I think that I might go talk to her mom today if she's home to see if she likes Gabriella, which she probably does."

"Okay," Troy responded happily. It was a Thursday evening. Gabriella had gone home to tell her mom she was sleeping over at Troy's house again, though she knew her mom would probably make her stay home and do stuff for her. So her mom was definitely home. "Her mom's home now."

"Alright. I'll leave now," Lucille said.

"Can I come?" asked Troy.

"I guess. Just stay out of the conversation because if you start begging, she's gonna probably yell at you if she is the way you think."

"Okay."

Troy and Lucille left immediately after that. When they got to Gabriella's door, Gabriella answered and whispered, "You have to be quiet. I'm gonna get in trouble if I have people over."

Troy nodded and silently embraced her.

"Can I talk to your mom?" Lucille.

"If she'll talk, sure," Gabriella replied. Then she called, "Mom, someone at the door wants to talk to you!"

"I guess I'm coming, but this better not be a joke!" Maria called back angrily. A minute later, she came downstairs. "Who are you and why are you at my house?" she asked Troy and his mom. To Troy, she questioned, "Are you that stupid kid who Gabriella always wants to be around?"

"Don't talk to my son like that," Lucille instructed. Now she knew that Troy was right about Gabriella's mom.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Maria.

"I heard you leave Gabriella home alone all the time, and when you are home, you force her to do all this stuff and you yell at her," Lucille explained calmly.

"SHE NEVER DOES ANYTHING! SHE'S A STUPID SELFISH BRAT ALL THE TIME! SHE NEVER DOES EVERYTHING I WANT HER TO DO! RIGHT NOW, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING ME A DESSERT!" Then she turned to Gabriella. "GABRIELLA, GO, NOW! I WANT IT DONE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"This is what I want to talk to you about. Gabriella is in high school. You have no right to treat her like this. I was wondering if you would possibly let her live with us."

"WHAT? I NEED HER TO DO STUFF AROUND THE HOUSE. I'VE NEVER COOKED ANYTHING IN MY LIFE AND I'VE NEVER CLEANED, EITHER, AND I'M NOT GONNA START NOW!" Maria then caught sight of Gabriella, who was still standing in the living room. "YOU STUPID GIRL! GO NOW! I SAID FIFTEEN MINUTES! YOU'RE GONNA GET GROUNDED IF YOU DON'T!"

"Alright, I'm calling the police," Lucille decided.

"WHY, BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK YOUR KIDS SHOULD DO STUFF FOR YOU? WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT WITH YOUR STUPID SON AND SEE HOW GOOD IT IS?"

"Because I don't want to treat him like that. Your kids aren't your servants."

"BUT I NEVER WANTED ANY KIDS! SO I'M MAKING A USE OUT OF HER!"

"Well I'm calling the police."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the police came to Gabriella's door. Maria answered it. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she shouted at the policeman.

"I heard you don't treat your daughter right," the policeman answered. "Can I talk to her?"

"GABRIELLA, GET OUT HERE!"

Gabriella came into the living room. "I need to ask you a few questions," the policeman said. "How much time do you spend home alone per week?"

"Well usually I go to my boyfriend's house a lot because I like company, but if I didn't I would spend about five and a half days alone and five nights," Gabriella spoke.

"That is too much time," the police told Gabriella's mother. "She's not a legal adult yet, and you're basically letting her live on her own, and that's wrong."

"Well I go away a lot," Maria defended herself.

"What does your mom tell you to do when she is home?" questioned the policeman.

"She makes me do stuff for her and she yells at me to do it right away or else I'm grounded. And I have time limits to do stuff," Gabriella said.

"You're a liar," Maria said. "I never did that."

"And what does she make you do?" asked the policeman.

"Clean the whole house, make all the meals, do the dishes, get her snacks, get her something to drink, and go buy her stuff."

"That's not right," the policeman told Maria. "Mrs. Montez, you can't have your daughter live with you anymore.

She's going to have to find somewhere where she won't be forced to do all this stuff."

"BUT SHE'S LYING!"

"And you are going to be fined and maybe have to go to jail. But for now, Gabriella is leaving."

* * *

A month later, Gabriella had officially moved into Troy's house, where she was so much happier. She had a few chores, but that was it. Troy had stuff to do, too, but his parents did stuff to help around the the house, so everyone was doing something. Since the house was kind of small, Gabriella had to sleep in Troy's room, but she didn't mind because she was used to it from sleeping over all the time and she liked having someone to talk to if she couldn't go to sleep right away. At school, she made a few friends and people started bothering her less. She was happy that everything had worked out and she had a real family who was nice to her.


End file.
